To address the national shortage of academic gynecologic oncologists, the Department of Gynecologic Oncology at The University of M. D. Anderson Cancer Center has dedicated its T32 training program to producing outstanding academic Gynecologic Oncologists-both clinician investigators and physician-scientists. Our T32 trainees develop the research background skills necessary to be productive investigators. Moreover, we are committed to providing T32 training to groups that are underrepresented in academic gynecologic oncology, including minority individuals and women. Our program provides opportunities in a broad range of research training disciplines including, but not limited to, cancer biology, molecular therapeutics, tumor immunology, health disparities, epidemiology, and health services research. This 4-year program includes 24 months of research training followed by 24 months of clinical training. Two types of research training are offered: 1) a physician-scientist track in which trainees spend 24 months in the laboratory, and 2) a population-based research track in which trainees spend 24 months under the direction of one or two of the faculty mentors;the latter track may include one year of laboratory-based research followed by a year of population-based research or two years of population-based research. Additionally, during the research years, each fellow is required to complete a core of three courses and earn an advanced degree- either an M.S. degree or an M.P.H. degree-in the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences or the UT School of Public Health, respectively. This versatility in academic training increases the likelihood of obtaining an academic position upon completion of training. The mentors in our program-physician-scientists and research scientists with active research programs supported by external peer-reviewed funding-are committed to a high quality research experience focused on gynecologic cancers. The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center vigorously promulgates a core mission of excellence in research, education, and patient care. As a result, this is a highly stimulating environment in which aspiring academic gynecologic oncologists can receive research training under the aegis of the T32 program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This program is especially relevant to Public Health as it gives gynecologic oncology fellows the opportunity to train to become physician-scientists or population-based investigators. As the population ages and the number of oncologists declines, this program is critical to help meet future demands for oncology services and training the next generation of academic gynecologic oncologists.